This invention relates to apparatus for mixing a liquid concentrate and a liquid diluent to form a liquid dilution of desired concentration and for delivering the dilution to work stations.
It is conventional practice to distribute to work stations such as die casting machines, and the like, a liquid die lubricant for application to molding surfaces of the machines. The die lubricant generally is a pre-mixed product that is present initially as a die lubricant concentrate, and is then pre-mixed or proportioned with a diluent, such as water, to provide a diluted material to be sprayed or otherwise applied to the die casting machines. Various forms of apparatus have been employed to carry out this procedure, but none of them have been entirely successful from the standpoint of cost, ease and simplicity of operation, freedom from trouble during operation, accuracy in proportioning, and the like.